


直男与同人文大手 How I Met My Destiny

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 从表面上来看，梅林·埃莫瑞斯和其他所有处在这个年龄阶段的年轻人一样，过着普通到不能再普通的日子，然而别人所不知道的是，梅林有两个深埋在心底的、属于自己的小秘密，就算打死他也不肯告诉其他任何人。而他的生活，却因为自己脑子抽风写出来的一篇同人文而永久地改变了……





	直男与同人文大手 How I Met My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝儿童剧开播十周年，又赶上阿布发了自己和科的合照，我终于把这个一年多前开的坑给填完了！比起贴吧里发的做了一些修改，欢迎来吃！

【01】

从表面上来看，梅林·埃莫瑞斯和其他所有处在这个年龄阶段的年轻人一样，过着普通到不能再普通的日子。

上学、听课、放学、写作业，偶尔还有几份兼职工作赚点零花钱；穿广大青少年们都会穿的休闲T恤和紧身牛仔裤，听大家都爱听的歌，也从来不会落下影院里上映的每一部热门电影。他在学校里的成绩还不错，有着几个关系密切的好朋友，和爱他的妈妈。

简而言之，在所有认识他的人眼里，他就跟正常的高中生没什么两样。

然而人们所不知道的是，梅林有两个深埋在心底的、属于自己的小秘密，就算打死他也不肯告诉其他任何人。

第一，他偷偷暗恋着学校的橄榄球队队长亚瑟·潘德拉贡。上帝作证，那个家伙简直帅到没边儿。

他会去看亚瑟的每一场大大小小的比赛，在观众席上热切地为之加油喝彩；放学后假装无所事事，长时间逗留在训练场的边缘；就连偶尔在校园里遇到的时候，梅林发现自己总是有意无意地试图吸引对方的视线。

他的书桌抽屉和电脑文件夹里悄咪咪地存了好多有关于那个金发碧眼的帅哥的照片；有一些是他找机会偷拍的，另外一些则是他本着一个忠实迷弟的自我修养，从学校网站和脸书主页上扒拉下来的。平时如果闲下来了，又刚好是一个人呆着的时候就会拿出来，像个犯了花痴的少女似的盯上好久，尽管他自己从来不承认。

第二，除了做个每天往返于家和学校的乖学生，梅林其实还有另一个身份。

而那个身份不叫梅林。那个人的名字，只要是个在社交网络上混同人圈的都知道。

每天晚上，等到梅林写完作业，他就会打开他的笔记本电脑，熟练地输入账号和密码，登录Tumblr或者AO3的网站，随意浏览着来自别人的消息。

梅林在各大论坛里的用户名叫做“HiddenMagic”，一半是由于他的巫师名字，另一半则是因为他在现实生活中深藏不露的同人圈大手的身份。对此他还颇感引以为傲——谁能想到，这个在学校里默默无闻的平凡小子竟然还有这么一手。

他顶着的ID有上万个粉丝，几乎每一对时下热门的CP他都有所涉猎。他发的每一条动态、每一篇作品，都会收到迷妹们数千个争先恐后的小红心点赞和几百条热情洋溢的评论。

“给HM大大疯狂表白！送上我的小心心！”

“大大求后续！超喜欢你写的文！坐等更新！”

“啊啊啊啊啊HiddenMagic大大请收下我的膝盖！我读你的文读了一个通宵，根本停不下来。HM你简直是我圈的珍宝！”

……

凡此种种，不一而足。

而在今天，如果你打开AO3，就会发现圈内的妹子们又开始疯魔了。她们纷纷欢天喜地、奔走相告：

HM大大又开新坑了！

新坑是大家最爱看的校园AU！

而且最难得的是，大大写的居然是原创CP！

 

——

此时此刻，远在数英里开外的潘德拉贡家宽敞气派的住宅里，莫嘉娜像通了电似的从客厅的沙发上跳了起来，难以置信地睁大了眼睛，死死盯着手中紧攥的手机屏幕，捂住了嘴巴却没有咽下冲到嘴边的惊讶的尖叫。

她急匆匆地闯进她弟弟的房间，全然不顾他那套关于“敲门礼仪”的不满抗议。

“亚瑟！你快来看这个！”

“干吗？”她弟弟正翘着二郎腿，舒舒服服地窝在床上打游戏，连屁股也懒得挪一下。

“你来看就是了！”

亚瑟带着一脸“这个女人又在发什么神经”的表情，不情不愿地爬起来，探过头扫了一眼手机。

“你又在汤不热上看什么十八禁的小黄文啦？”亚瑟懒洋洋地躺回去，“莫嘉娜我告诉过你了，我才不想欣赏你的恶趣味，谢谢关心。”

“笨蛋！重点不是这个！”莫嘉娜丢给他一个白眼，“你看这篇文里主角的名字。”

亚瑟放下他的宝贝游戏，第二次不情不愿地凑过来。

“又怎么啦？……双男主的名字……莫嘉娜你是不认识字还是咋的，需要我给你读出来？……梅林·埃莫瑞斯，和……”

下一秒，亚瑟的眼睛因为惊异而瞪得溜圆，剩下的话语突然卡在了喉咙里。

明亮的手机屏幕上，那一排小小的黑体字母赫然写着另一位男主角的名字：

亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

 

 

【02】

梅林当初脑子一热决定动笔开坑的时候，纯粹是因为某天晚上咖啡喝多了失眠睡不着，躺在床上胡思乱想的时候灵感突现的脑洞；抱着开玩笑加上瞎YY的心态，临时兴起决定放飞一回自我的。本来就是心血来潮的产物，作者自己也没把它太当回事。鉴于平时在学校里“超级大红人”亚瑟是无论如何也不可能注意到他这个瘦胳膊细腿儿的无名小卒的，就当是在二次元世界里做一个可望不可即的白日梦过过瘾罢了。他甚至都不指望他的读者们会喜欢这篇不怎么算是同人的RPS小破文。

当然啦，梅林并没有告诉他们这个故事的主角们其实是确有其人的，而且其中之一正是他本人。他有一种奇怪的预感，一旦自己透露了这些八卦消息，他的许多粉丝就会因为心搏过速而被送进医院急诊，而无论是出自道义还是巨额医疗费上，这样的场景都是他不愿意见到的。

可是梅林丝毫没有料到的是，自己的这篇戏作竟然获得了比平时还要更多的关注。大批的迷妹们在他的新文下刷留言，要求大大继续往下写。

“OMG有新粮！原创CP好吃好吃！”

“才写了一章完全不够看啊！我需要更多的下文！”

“大大下次更新的时候请务必艾特我！”

……

被读者们持之以恒的热情与支持所打动到的梅林，重拾干革命的坚定信心，作出了重大的决定——

自己开的坑，就算跪着也要把它填完！

梅林在合上笔记本电脑的时候这样豪情壮志地想到。

这个世界上没有什么能够阻挡他。

除非……

 

 

【03】

亚瑟在心里第一百零一遍告诉自己，这只不过是个巧合而已。

这也太诡异了！自己的名字莫名其妙地出现在汤不热上某个素不相识的网红博主的文章里，做了回男主角。

更让亚瑟接受不能的是，他居然还被人家写成了Gay。

苍天在上，他——堂堂亚瑟·潘德拉贡，可是个不折不扣的直男。货真价实，如假……

不可能有假。

想到这里，亚瑟下意识地伸出手摸了摸自己的良心，仿佛这样一来就能证明他的清白似的。

他的良心还在那，突突地跳动着，一点也没有痛。

亚瑟放下心来。

嗯，一定是那个作者自个儿脑回路清奇，才会不小心用了和他一样的名字。

巧合。

就是这样。

 

——

第二天，亚瑟和往常一样去上学，在数学课上偷偷摸摸地补作业，闷头睡过了一整节历史课，接着又因为开小差被愤怒的英语老师叫起来训了几句。然后等到了下午，照例参加橄榄球队的训练。

到目前为止，这一天过得都和之前的日子没什么不同。

等到训练终于结束，亚瑟收拾完东西准备走人的时候，他路过了一小群挤在楼道里叽叽喳喳闲聊的女生，纳闷着她们为什么这么晚了还不回家。

就在这时，她们的对话内容零星地飘进了他的耳朵。

“……看过HiddenMagic的新文吗？不敢相信这次的背景竟然设定在了咱们的学校！还指名道姓地写了两个学生的CP拉郎哎！”

“对呀！这简直太不可思议了……”

“我敢打赌肯定不是巧合。说不定……HM大大是我们的校友？！有可能还认识他们两个！”

“老天爷啊……”

“……我是说大名鼎鼎的那个亚瑟·潘德拉贡……”

亚瑟没再让自己听下去，他突然有些烦躁起来，加快脚步远离了那些兴奋不已的女生，拔腿向家的方向走去。

那天晚上，亚瑟努力地用电子游戏和香草烤鸡填满他的大脑和胃，成功地把下午发生的小插曲挤出了他的脑海。直到他关灯睡觉了也没想起这事。

反正天又不会塌，就算真塌下来也会有比他高的人给挡着，管他的。

一篇网文而已，能有多大影响？

然而亚瑟很快就意识到他错了。网文还真的会对他有影响，影响还不小。

没过多久，似乎全校的学生都知道了这篇拉郎文的存在；至少半数的女生和相当一部分的男生还在网上读过了原文。

脸书主页上的相关评论已经让亚瑟无法直视了——清一色的#WeShipMerthur 的tag整整齐齐，世界人民反法西斯战争那会儿都没见这帮人那么团结过。

他遇见的每一个人，认识的或者不认识的，见到他的第一个问题就是亚瑟是不是和这个什么HiddenMagic私交甚笃；脑洞大一点的，甚至还会猜测亚瑟就是那个写文的作者，转弯抹角地想通过这种方式给自己出风头。

亚瑟一直颇有好感的女生在经过他身边时，对着她的朋友小声嘀咕了一句“Gay里Gay气”，眼角的余光确凿无疑地看着他的方向。

亚瑟：“？？？”

“我做错了什么……”

更要命的是，他刚刚从自己的狐朋狗友们那里得知，他们学校里竟然真有个人叫梅林·埃莫瑞斯，还跟他同级。

而现在，他正和他那群世纪损友坐在学生们常去的咖啡馆里，一边忍受着大家疯狂的调侃与嘲笑，一边努力试着和周围透明的空气融为一体。

“……所以亚瑟你打算什么时候去找他表白？”

高文那不知好歹的声音像苍蝇一样不屈不挠地钻进他的耳鼓膜。

“去你的，高文！我压根就不认识他！”

“兰斯可以给你介绍啊，他和梅林可是室友。是不是，我乐于助人的好兰斯？”

“如果你想的话，当然。”兰斯悄悄笑着，从杯子里呡了一口咖啡。

“……谢谢你的好意兰斯，我简直快要被感动地痛哭流涕了。”亚瑟干巴巴地讽刺回去。

“不用谢哥们，我会找机会让你们互相多多了解、增进感情的。”兰斯亲切地拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，一脸无懈可击的真诚。

亚瑟突然产生了一股强烈的冲动，想把手里的咖啡全泼到兰斯那张标准的老好人脸上。

哦对了，还有高文的。

 

——

在今天发生了那么多乱七八糟的烦心事之后，亚瑟终于回到了家，浑身上下精疲力尽，只想一头栽倒在沙发上装死。

然而他的挺尸计划还没执行到一半，就被一声尖锐的女高音打断了。

“亚瑟你是智障吗！？”

亚瑟整个人懵逼了一秒钟，才后知后觉地发现自家亲姐就坐在长沙发上。而他摆好了姿势，正要往她身上扑。

亚瑟赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺收住了自己，在莫嘉娜面前来了个标准的立正站姿。

“不好意思，没看到你。”

莫嘉娜大概觉得亚瑟的眼睛一定是出了什么毛病，不过谢天谢地，她忍住了没有说出口。

相反地，她冲着亚瑟挥舞着手里的iPad，两眼放光满脸振奋，仿佛中了头奖。

“亚瑟！你猜怎么着？HiddenMagic大大更文了！猜猜他写了什么？”

没等亚瑟想出一个既可以充分表达他内心的不屑同时又能嘲讽他老姐的回答，莫嘉娜已经自顾自地说了下去：

“他写了你的吻戏！”

“啥？”

“你和梅林！你俩接吻了！！并且据作者本人说，这好像还是你的初吻呢！”莫嘉娜的声音都兴奋得走了样。她笑得嘴巴都合不拢，亚瑟生怕她会因此而笑成面瘫。

“……”

亚瑟很想反驳，这才不是他的初吻。拜托，他的初吻大概在他上小学的时候，就因为跟朋友打赌输了，给了一个他完全不认识的陌生女孩，还把对方给吓得不轻。他差点就被当成流氓给抓起来并赶出学校，好在最后还是他那个朋友良心发现，向所有人解释了事情的真相，亚瑟才逃过一劫。直到现在他想起来仍然心有余悸。

不过他还是不打算说出来——比起那件事会给他带来的嘲笑，他宁可忍受来自某个网络作者的无端“污蔑”。

“那你大可以告诉那个万事通作者，事实才不是他所幻想的那样呢。”亚瑟大咧咧地摆出一副不屑于计较的架势，书包一甩径直向他的房间走去，“我都说了我是直的。”

“卧室里贴了扎克·埃弗隆海报的人还好意思说自己是直男？”

“这两件事没有必然联系谢谢。”

“哦——是吗？”

莫嘉娜调侃道，嘴角勾起了一抹颇感兴趣的弧度。灵光乍现之间，一个恶作剧般的计划浮上了她的心头，使得她不禁开始期待接下来会发生的事情了。

然而亚瑟走得太快，没能看见她那预示着无尽阴谋的危险神情。

很快，他就会因此而感到后悔了。

 

 

【04】

这两天同人界发生的“滔天巨浪”也毫无意外地波及到了梅林自己。

除了给他的作品带来更多的讨论和阅读量以外，梅林发现他在学校里的知名度突然在短时间内噌噌地往上飞涨。

原本他认识的好友用两只手的手指都数得过来；而现在，他的社交圈子瞬间就拓展到了几乎整个校园。

梅林走在路上时，总会有不认识的人主动喊着他的名字冲他打招呼。女生们向他投来掺杂着羡慕与嫉妒的目光——毕竟不是每个人都有机会被素未谋面的大神写进小说里，还跟学校里广受欢迎的“橄榄球王子”凑成一对。最后，就连校报八卦版的主页君都被惊动了，专门派人来采访他，试图从他这里挖出什么惊人的独家内幕。

梅林一一地回绝掉他们穷追猛打的请求，心想着他要真把实情透露给那帮家伙，可不就是自己把自己往火坑里推么。

不过话说回来，他压根儿没想到自己随手写写的脑洞意淫产物竟然能在周围同学中激起这么大的反响。

真是开坑一时爽，日后火葬场。

他的手机在这时振动了起来，打断了他乱七八糟的思绪。是兰斯发来的信息。

-兰斯：“Hey，M！提前惊喜剧透一下：你最近估计会走桃花运哦。”

梅林皱起了眉头——这家伙在说什么？他的手指在屏幕上飞快地移动，随即按下了发送键。

-梅林：“？？什么意思？”

兰斯的回复没多久就抵达了他的收件箱：

-兰斯：“你不是说你一直对AP有意思吗？我刚刚和高文帮你争取了一个和他认识的机会。不用谢我。”

梅林感到他的胃突然不受控制地抽动了一下。直觉告诉他，兰斯口中从天而降的所谓“与亚瑟·万人迷·潘德拉贡同学认识的好机会”，肯定跟他最近顶着HiddenMagic的身份写出来的那篇RPS文有关。

-梅林：“为什么？你们怎么跟他说的？”

兰斯这次回复得更快了，似乎迫不及待地想和梅林分享这个好消息的来龙去脉：

-兰斯：“是亚瑟先提出来的。他说他还不认识你，我猜他言下之意是指想找时间和你见个面。毕竟你知道的，你们俩被一个网红作者很神奇地写到一块儿去了，人家亚瑟哪怕只是出于好奇想见见你也很正常啊。我们就顺水推舟地替你答应下来了。”

梅林心里一沉，兰斯的话果然验证了他的最担心的那个猜想。但他仍然抱有一丝残留的希望，不死心地继续追问：

-梅林：“你是说他本人也看到了网上那篇写我俩的文了吗？”

-兰斯：“当然啦，我猜每个人现在都该看过那篇文章了。就算亚瑟没读过原作，他也从我们和莫嘉娜那里知道得足够多了。”

-梅林：“……”

-兰斯：“所以你怎么说？想好碰面时间了吗？PS：不用急着回我，因为我打赌你现在肯定在激动地放声尖叫;)”

兰斯猜错了。梅林的内心的确在尖叫，但不是因为成功引起了“王子殿下”的注意而激动万分。

相反，他正在搜肠刮肚地想找一个可以让他推辞掉的借口。

梅林早就知道身边有不少同学看过他写的同人文，其中还有相当多的女生在Tumblr上长期关注着HiddenMagic的动态；但他一直天真地以为，像亚瑟·潘德拉贡这样典型的运动款直男，是不会、也不可能有机会看到他在网上暴露出来的真实面目的。

然而现实却分分钟打脸——亚瑟不仅看到了，还似乎对此产生了浓厚的兴趣，甚至于还提出来想和他面基。

这简直完美地印证了一句老话：“生活总是处处充满着意外和惊喜”。

梅林开始有点慌了。

这一回莫不是玩儿大了吧？

 

 

【05】

亚瑟的手机不合时宜地在书包里响了起来。

照理来说，这本该不是一件特别丢脸的事。可偏偏不知道是哪个吃饱了撑着没事干的缺德鬼，把他的手机铃声偷偷换掉了。

于是，响亮的放屁声余音不绝地回荡在整个教室里。

“……”

“不是我！”

这是他脱口而出的第一反应。

全班同学齐刷刷地扭过头来，对亚瑟行注目礼，仿佛他刚刚公开宣称自己是本·拉登转世。盖尤斯老师的眼珠都快从眼眶里弹出来了。从他瞪着亚瑟恨不得把他生吞活剥了的表情来看，亚瑟不禁暗自庆幸吃人在这个国家是违法的。

坐在他前排的高文用手拼命捂住了嘴，浑身跟筛糠似的抖动，活像个突然发作的癫痫病人。过了好几秒钟后，亚瑟才反应过来，拿手里还抓着的笔杆子狠狠捅了一下高文的后背。

直到下课了他才敢掏出手机，第一件事就是把高文的杰作改了回去。这时，他看到了那条罪魁祸首的短信，是莫嘉娜发的。

-莫嘉娜：“亚瑟，我中午在餐厅请你吃饭吧。顺便，你别想拒绝，因为我知道你今天中午有空。”

亚瑟对着那几个字怀疑地皱起了眉头：莫嘉娜什么时候变得这么慷慨了？

-亚瑟：“好吧，我简直受宠若惊。”

他发完短信，把手机重新揣回口袋里。手机显示发送成功的瞬间，他的右眼皮突然毫无征兆地跳了一下。不祥的第一个预兆。

亚瑟没来由地感到一丝隐约的紧张，似乎他刚才的行为恰恰是把自己给卖了。

午餐时间，他准时推开拥挤的学校餐厅大门，越过一群推推搡搡的新生头顶，亚瑟一眼就看到了莫嘉娜。

她选了一个离门很近的位置，而且很显然，她不是一个人来的。几个平时跟亚瑟混得比较熟的朋友都被邀请了，大概除了兰斯——亚瑟没看到他。天知道这家伙又干什么去了。

“你们这是在干吗？准备成立邓布利多军？”亚瑟在他们桌边坐下的时候随口问道。

“哈哈，其实我们在密谋炸了这所学校……”莫嘉娜翻了个白眼，“你觉得呢，我不是说过了要请你吃饭的吗？”她用一种显而易见的口吻说。

“只是没想到会有其他人到场。”话是对莫嘉娜说的，亚瑟的视线却移向了挤在旁边眼巴巴等着蹭饭的高文，并试图通过表情传达“铃声那档子事我还跟你没完”的信息；而后者只是厚脸皮地举起手里的杯子笑嘻嘻地向他致意。

 

——

当所有人都吃饱喝足以后，莫嘉娜不知为何忽然心血来潮，兴致勃勃地提议要玩转瓶子的游戏。而出乎意料的是，其他人貌似对此没什么意见。

“……现在？在这里？”亚瑟一脸“你有没有搞错”的表情，“你知道我下午还有数学课的吧？”

“哦拜托来玩吧！就一局还不行吗？看在我都请你吃了饭的份上。”莫嘉娜一把拉住起身想走的弟弟，不由分说地把他拽了回来，“别假装你有多么热爱数学了。”

吃人家的嘴软，亚瑟只好乖乖坐了下来。

“要不这次稍微改一下规则，为了更刺激一点。”高文在一边不嫌事大地插嘴道，“待会儿谁被转到，谁就得去亲接下来第三个走进这个餐厅的人。怎么样？”

这算哪门子的坑爹规则？亚瑟在心里吐槽。

“听上去很不错，那就这么定了。”莫嘉娜爽快地拍了拍手，像个女王似的宣布道，“被转到的人必须和接下来第三个走进餐厅的人接吻，无论那人是谁。”

“还有，不准反悔。”她又补了一句，亚瑟觉得他好像看到了莫嘉娜悄悄冲着自己这边挤了挤眼睛。

不祥的第二个预兆。

桌上的空瓶子旋转起来的时候，亚瑟整个人的心都不由地提了起来。他目不转睛地注视着瓶口轻巧地滑过每一个人的面前，忐忑不安。毕竟，他可不想在餐厅这样的公共场所随便亲吻某个陌生的家伙，尤其是考虑到那次灾难性的初吻经历至今仍然像个噩梦般地烙印在他的脑海中。所以一向不信神的亚瑟也难得迷信了一回，不出声地恳求圣母玛利亚开开眼，千万别让自己成为那个被转到的倒霉蛋……

不幸的是，仁慈的圣母显然没听见他的请求。

眼看着瓶口旋转的速度在摩擦力的作用下逐渐减慢，最后像根要命的指针一样徐徐扫过来，停在了——

“Shit！！”

亚瑟毫无形象地大骂了一句，顿时惹来邻座几个人不满的瞪视。

真是怕什么来什么。 

“恭喜中奖呀，老弟！”在周围一片起哄的鼓掌和笑闹声中，莫嘉娜得意地凑了过来，压低了声音对他耳语道：“好心提醒一下，我手机里可有一大堆关于你的黑照，所以——别耍赖皮！”

“……什么？你上哪儿弄的黑照！”

莫嘉娜装作没听见，姿态优雅地坐回了她的位子，如同什么都不曾发生过似的摆弄起她的手机。

“等等！你们该不会是商量好了一块儿整我的……”亚瑟突然有些明白过来。

“愿赌服输，兄弟！”高文毫不犹豫地打断了他的话，端着一罐开封了的汽水假装为他祝酒，还不忘故作豪爽地捶了一下亚瑟的肩，“嘿！快看——你的第一个人进来了！”

听到这话，亚瑟有些紧张地往门口暼了一眼——是个他不认识的矮小女生。

“听着，”他不甘心地转回身子，“我可以做别的事来代替，但接吻之类的还是免了吧……”

“不行，我亲爱的亚瑟宝宝。”莫嘉娜抬起头，笑容满面地冲他晃了晃手里的屏幕，“除非你想让我把你小时候在浴室里摔倒的照片发到推特上去。我敢保证，学校里的每一个人都会很乐意给你光屁股趴在地上的场景点赞。”

亚瑟自动自发地闭了嘴，内心不禁开始怀疑自己前世是不是犯了什么炸掉银河系之类的大罪，这辈子才会摊上莫嘉娜这么个女魔头。

女魔头朝门口抬了抬下巴：“第二个！”

亚瑟猛地转过头去，速度快得险些把脖子扭伤，正好看到失踪的兰斯洛特碰巧推开门走了进来。

在他的身后，还跟着另外一个人——

“……卧槽？！！！”

在看清他的亲吻对象的一瞬间，亚瑟忍不住再次很响地爆了一句粗口，差点没被自己的口水噎死。

他现在终于知道兰斯早前干什么去了。

如果说亚瑟原先只是有一点怀疑这整件事都是提前被人计划好的，那他此刻无疑可以百分之百地确定了。

因为那个跟在兰斯后面，看起来满脸迷惑、完全处于状况之外的人，正是梅林·埃莫瑞斯。

 

——

早在亚瑟头一回听说埃莫瑞斯其人的时候，他就在私底下悄悄查过这个名字（绝不是出于个人兴趣或者别的什么，闲着无聊而已，谢谢关心）。感谢脸书这个二十一世纪以来最伟大的发明，他没花多少工夫就找到了相应的同名主页。

点进去的头像是两个年龄相仿的黑发少年，互相勾肩搭背地一起对着镜头开怀大笑。亚瑟不认识他们其中的任何一个，却很笃定地相信两人的关系肯定非同一般地亲密。其中一个男孩子的相貌更为出众一些，有着明亮的蓝眼睛和恍如精雕细琢过的面部线条。亚瑟盯着他的照片发了会儿呆，忽然有些嫉妒起他身边的那个同伴。

这样的想法只是在他的脑海里一闪而过，却着实把他自己给吓了一跳。

这可不像话，亚瑟·潘德拉贡——他的理智板起脸来，很严肃地告诫自己——这小子的长相就算是你的类型，他也是个男的。而你，你是个直男，所以你只会喜欢大胸翘臀的长发妹，才不是这么个瘦巴巴的小飞象耳朵。

虽然他的确有那么一点点……好看。

房门外传来一阵脚步声，听上去很像是朝着这边走过来的。亚瑟赶紧以闪电般的速度合上了电脑，一边在心中暗自祈祷梅林最好是两人当中漂亮的那一个。

 

——

现在，印象中的那个漂亮小子正站在自己眼前，距离他不到十英尺远的地方，脸上带着可爱而不失礼貌的茫然，疑惑着自己为何会被人带到这里；而亚瑟好像突然患上了临时性社交恐惧症。

如同一个生锈的机器人似的，他慢慢站了起来，下意识地觉得自己必须采取什么行动，至少在这一切开始变得更混乱之前。

不知道是谁在背后推了他一把，于是亚瑟发觉自己正跌跌撞撞地向梅林走去，尴尬地感觉四肢从未如此不协调过。

梅林注意到了他的靠近，朝这边望过来。视线交汇的一刹那，亚瑟清楚地看到对方诧异地睁大了眼睛，一丝明显的慌乱掠过他的脸庞；有那么一瞬间，他看起来似乎就要转身逃走。亚瑟有些困惑地停顿了一下，不明白什么地方出了差错。

“呃，你好！我猜你大概还不知道我是谁……我叫亚瑟，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”这话一说出口，亚瑟自己都想使劲踹自己一脚——拜托，还能有比这更烂的开场白吗？

面前的男孩愣了一下，旋即回答道：“哦，你好亚瑟！我的名字是梅林……顺便说一句，我之前就已经认识你了。”他有些紧张地补充，脸上展露出一个小小的笑容。

亚瑟被这笑容分心了一秒钟，随后在心里大骂自己的不争气。

“嗯，是这样的——”亚瑟听见他身后有人已经按捺不住地发出了嘘声，让他别再磨磨蹭蹭的。“我那边的一群朋友，他们……脑子可能有点毛病。”梅林跟着这句话笑了起来，而亚瑟发现他自己也在情不自禁地微笑，“他们逼着我做一件事，而我需要你的帮助，虽然我想你也许不会喜欢……”他的声音因为底气不足而越来越低，最后几不可闻。

梅林好奇地盯着他：“没关系的，我很乐意帮忙。”

少年的眼睛在光线的映衬下，清澈透亮而又深不见底，犹如无形的磁石，亚瑟觉得整个人都快被吸进去了。

而那红润饱满的双唇则令人不禁幻想它们品尝起来的感觉……

呸！打住打住！

看来他自己的脑子也病得不轻。

梅林轻轻咳了一声，带着询问的意味，眉毛略微上扬。

亚瑟猛地从白日梦中惊醒，这才意识到两人现在的距离隔得有多近，相互之间的对视又有多暧昧。

算了，估计自己今天这张老脸已经要不回来了，干脆来个一不做二不休吧。

反正所有的错都算在莫嘉娜头上。

他认命似的深吸了一口气，上前一步，填补上了这最后的空隙。

“亚……唔……？”

梅林的脸上写满了肉眼可见的震惊，全身也因亚瑟这突如其来的举动而剧烈颤抖起来。但好在他既没有躲，也没有立刻推开他。这让亚瑟在倍感意外的同时，也格外感激起幸运女神迟到的垂青。

男孩的嘴唇的确如他想象的那样柔软，带着一丝独特而温和的气息。梅林的味道。

那简直能让人上瘾。

亚瑟认为自己绝对是疯了，才会不自觉地希望此刻的时间可以流逝得更慢一点。

因为这一切感觉竟是如此见鬼地美好，好到让人忍不住怀疑上帝是不是也在故意推他俩的CP。

……待他稍微从这个吻中清醒了一些，亚瑟才想起来要放开人家，并寻思着待会该怎么向对方解释和道歉。

然而就在下一秒钟，梅林发出了一个含糊不清的小声音，随后居然拽住了他的衣领，开始主动回吻。

……

这操作真他妈犯规。

……好吧，好吧。解释什么的，过会儿再说也不迟。

毕竟机不可失时不再来嘛。

 

——

餐厅里死一般的安静。

每个人都伸长了脖子，一脸八卦地朝门的方向张望。

莫嘉娜早就笑得见牙不见眼，硬是使出吃奶劲儿憋着没发出半点声音，也因此差点背过气去。

等好不容易勉强恢复了一些，她悄悄伸出手去，戳了戳像根柱子似的杵在那里呆若木鸡的兰斯：

“快说，你在把人骗进来之前对梅林做了什么？他居然这么配合？！”

兰斯哑着喉咙回了她一句：“我还想问你这个问题呢！你对亚瑟做了什么？瞧他现在站在那里，像个真正的小基佬似的旁若无人地亲来亲去。”

“我什么都没做啊！我只是……在适当的时候适当地推一把罢了。”

“对啊，我也啥都没做，这才是重点……”

“嘘！小点声！不然——”

至于莫嘉娜的那个“不然”后究竟想要表达什么，兰斯洛特恐怕是永远也没有机会知道了。

因为就在那时，一阵清脆的手机提示音打破了笼罩室内的寂静。然后是高文的一声痛心疾首的叫嚷，心疼得嗓子都破了音：

“糟糕！摄像机内存满了！”

……莫嘉娜的脸上鲜明地印上了 “我要杀了高文这个坏事鬼” 的标语。大写加粗。

 

——

门口处于风暴中心的两位当事人被这番闹腾惊地一下子分开，然后才迟钝地回想起周围还有一大票吃瓜观众的存在。

梅林的手还揪着亚瑟的领子不放，亚瑟的胳膊还紧紧绕在梅林的腰上。

亚瑟眼睁睁地看着梅林的耳尖一点一点地红润了起来，犹如按帧播放的慢镜头，接着是耳垂，再到脸颊。

而他蹦出的第一个想法，不是“现在我该怎么办”，或者“今后没脸见人了”，而是——

他怎么连红个脸都能这么好看。

完蛋。

他张了张嘴，想要随便说点什么，以免双方尴尬致死。但梅林马上伸出手阻止了他：

“不，你不需要解释……我能理解，我完全理解！没关系的，这只是……”

可他“只是”了半天也没说清楚这到底是什么，最后只能盯着地板上的某一点，讪讪地住了嘴。

亚瑟试探性地挥了挥手，为了吸引回对方的视线。不过梅林比他率先回过神来——

他猛然挣开了身子，仿佛是王子舞会上听到午夜钟声的灰姑娘一般，在亚瑟或者其他人能够做出任何反应之前，头也不回地冲出餐厅。

 

 

【06】

梅林大踏步地在校园里穿行，脚下所经之处，似乎都能带出一股小型飓风。

他的大脑已经彻底陷入了宕机状态，从餐厅里亚瑟吻上他的那一刻开始，一直持续到现在。无数繁杂的情绪在他的脑海里如节日烟花一般纷纷爆炸，搅得梅林晕头转向。

他现在只想找桶冰水从头到脚浇下来，好冷却冷却自己过热的神经。而如果他的脑袋因为处理的信息量过大而膨胀了一圈的话，他将丝毫不会感到奇怪。

在他差点被教学楼前的台阶绊倒之后，梅林猛地刹住脚步，一屁股坐了下来，掏出手机给好朋友格温打电话。

当对方熟悉的声音传来时，梅林如同抓到了救命稻草似的松了口气。上帝！他此刻迫切需要和某个人谈谈，不然他真的快要憋不住了。

“格温！谢天谢地有你能听我说话。你绝不会相信我刚才经历了什么——”

“怎么了？梅林你还好吧？”格温的语气里流露出自然的关心。

“你知道亚瑟吧？咱们学校橄榄球队的亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”

“当然啦！怎么可能不知道？等等，不是还有人在网上把你和他写到一块儿去了吗？”

“天啊，为什么每个人都非得提起这个？！”梅林扶着额头嘀咕了一句。

“……对，就是那个亚瑟。我中午还在餐厅里碰到他了，准确地说，我是被兰斯硬拉过去的。重点是，猜猜接下来发生了什么？他居然主动走过来，说需要我帮他一个忙，然后——然后他就这样吻了上来！你有在听吗，格温？亚瑟·潘德拉贡，他十分钟前刚刚亲了我！嘴对嘴的那种！”

电话那头沉默了几秒钟；紧接着，梅林不得不迅速把手机拿得远离了自己的耳朵，以免听筒里震耳欲聋的尖叫声刺破他的耳鼓膜。

“……等等！你确定这是真实发生过的事？不是你自己幻想出来的……你知道的，白日梦或者相思病之类的？”

“当然是真的，格温！”梅林对着手机翻了一个没人看得见的大白眼，“虽然的确听上去令人难以置信——我的妈呀！”

“哇哦——那你们后来发生了什么？我是说，这难道不正好说明了他也对你有好感吗？所以你接下来打算怎么做？”格温换上一副八卦的口气，连珠炮般的发问。

“我不知道……”梅林烦恼地揉了揉太阳穴；他现在稍微冷静下来了。“我们压根就不能算互相认识，他也没多说什么……事实上，我在他能开口说什么之前就逃跑了。”他越想越觉得自己的表现蠢透了。

“哎，乐观一点，落荒而逃至少不是最糟的结果。”格温试着安慰他，“你好歹有机会接近他了不是吗？更不要说他还主动吻了你！暂且不论是出于什么样的动机，光凭这一点，我敢说其他女生们都会眼红死的。”

听到最后一句，梅林刚平复下来的心情又提了起来——到了这一阶段，他不想再把事情闹得更复杂。

“早知道会这样，当初就不该用真名……”梅林嘟囔着埋怨着自己。

“呃——你说什么？”格温没听清。

“没什么！”梅林赶紧说。

 

——

整个下午他几乎没心思听课，餐厅里发生的情景如同一只等待觅食的鹫鹰，始终在他的脑海里盘旋不去。

到了最后，梅林实在忍不住了，偷偷打开手机连上网，想视奸一下别人对此事的反应。

不看还好，这一看，梅林的手机都差点掉了下来。

尽管事先有心理准备，但他还是没想到论坛上这么快就炸了——短短几个小时，他的消息提醒就已经窜上了99+，并且还保持着快速增长的趋势：

“听说真有人叫梅林和亚瑟？好像今天还在一起了？”

“卧槽？！HM大大真是神预言！”

“楼上的楼上说的是真的！我现在快激动疯了！”

“发生了什么？来晚了求科普！”

“你们快去看那个视频！两人真的亲上了啊啊啊啊！！！”

“跪求更多后续！”

……

等等，这什么情况？！

他们是怎么知道的？？？

一直下拉到最后，梅林才算找到了事件的导火索。

『MLeFay评论并分享了你的作品（3小时前）：“你们知道吗，这篇文中的亚瑟和梅林在现实生活中是真实存在的！！就是我同学！他俩今天在餐厅里还亲！上！了！！有视频为证：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BkOoEhtxTs ” 转发410 | 热度1312』

“……”

“……”

“……靠！”

片刻的沉寂之后，梅林猛然捂住嘴，并在周围其他人看过来的怪异眼神中结结巴巴地道歉。

 

—— ——

傍晚他到家后做的第一件事，就是打开电脑，登录HiddenMagic的账户，准备用作者的身份发表一则声明，委婉地向读者们澄清这整件事就是个误会。

结果他刚打开网页，就发现评论区的画风又开始不对了。好好的怎么突然吵起来了？

梅林皱着眉头翻阅记录，到头来总算看明白了个大概。原来有个不知从哪冒出来的家伙，居然在评论里公然和原作唱反调，指责作者强行拉郎配对，并直言不讳地要求自己删掉或者修改所有的内容。

这番话的后果可想而知，他的言论一下子惹火了大半个饭圈的粉丝们，反驳和回击占据的篇幅几乎快赶上了原文，而更有甚者的回复中还夹带着明显的撕逼情绪。

不过梅林本人倒没太在意，一个写手在圈子混久了，难免总会碰上各式各样的批评声。他端起手边的杯子喝了一大口水，淡定地继续专心码字——运气好的话，发完声明后他还有时间能再更一段文。

如果不是那位闯祸的老兄还坚持不懈地在私信里给他追加了一大段留言，守在坑里的粉丝们也许当晚就能看到HM大大的更新。

当看到对话框带着那个烦人的奇葩ID跳出来的时候，向来好脾气的梅林也忍不住感到一丝恼火。

但他只扫了一眼，梅林差点把嘴里含着的一口水全喷在键盘上。

『作者你好我有话说:“打扰了，你就是这篇文章的作者，对吗？”

“尽管会被说成多管闲事，但我觉得还是有必要让你知道，关于你文中男主角们的名字——没错，他俩都确有其人，但事实完全不是你瞎编的那样，亚瑟和梅林根本不是一对情侣。”

“知道我为什么如此确定吗？因为我自己恰好就是倒霉的当事人之一，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”』

“Shit！!”

梅林被呛得连连咳嗽，手忙脚乱得抓起桌上的一张餐巾纸，胡乱擦拭着嘴角流出来的水渍。

都说出来混总是要还的，这下可好，人家亲自找上门来了。

同人圈大名鼎鼎的HiddenMagic巨巨头一次产生了想销号跑路的念头。

事情糟得不能再糟了。

 

 

【07】

『HiddenMagic:“实在对不起，没想到竟然会有这样神奇的巧合，给你带来的困扰我深感抱歉。以及别担心，我会尽快设法解决这整件事的，并保证不再给你增添麻烦:)”』

亚瑟把这几行文字反复读了两遍，直到确定自己没理解错才总算松了口气。见原作大大的态度如此诚恳，他心里原本积累起来的不满也瞬间烟消云散。

『作者你好我有话说:“没关系的，很高兴问题会得到解决，不然再这样下去我都快被逼疯了，你压根猜不到我这些天都经历了什么 ……”』

屏幕那端出乎意料地沉默了片刻。亚瑟有些不知所措，暗自希望自己刚才的话没有在无意中冒犯到对方。

等到HiddenMagic终于回复的时候，他似乎在格外小心翼翼地斟词酌句：

『HiddenMagic:“你不会真的很讨厌那个吻吧，会吗？”』

亚瑟皱了皱眉，不明白这个HM究竟是怎么知道这种具体细节的；但他紧接着就想起了自己和梅林接吻的视频实锤早已在网上广为流传的残酷事实。

没准作者和其他人一样，也看过了那个视频呢？

亚瑟于是没再多想。

而这也直接导致了他接下来说的话根本没过大脑。

『作者你好我有话说:“不啊，那个吻其实很棒的！老实说我甚至都不介意再来一遍。”』

这种令人浮想联翩的内容一发出去，他几乎立刻就反悔了。然而覆水难收，撤回也来不及。眼看对话框里显示“发送成功”字样的提示，亚瑟不禁产生了想拎起键盘来狠狠敲一敲自己脑袋的强烈冲动。

尽管在内心深处，仍有一小块角落固执地提醒着他这完全是句大实话。

『HiddenMagic:“……真的？”』

自知说漏嘴的亚瑟只好硬着头皮胡诌了一通含糊其辞的废话，试图搪塞过去。好在HiddenMagic还算有点通情达理，知趣地不再继续追问，并在接下来的时间里谁也没有提起这件事。

但该来的终究躲不掉。在他们的聊天快结束的时候，HiddenMagic好像终于打算豁出去了，主动叫住正准备下线的亚瑟。

『HiddenMagic:“亚瑟，等一下！”』

『作者你好我有话说:“ ？”』

『HiddenMagic:“唔，我其实想说的是……假如你对今天发生的事并不完全反感，甚至有那么一点点可能……呃，潜在地享受，如果我没理解错的话。那为什么……不试着让这段关系继续发展下去呢？说不定，说不定对方刚好也有着同样的感觉，你明白我的意思吧？”』

“……What？”

亚瑟怀疑自己是不是眼花了。

这是在劝他主动跑去找人家梅林表白吗？

『嗨梅林，虽然我们才认识了不到一天，但有个写文的网红宣称咱俩不在一起简直是天理难容，所以你就干脆答应做我男朋友吧？』

先不说梅林此刻很有可能还在因餐厅事件而生着自己的气（亚瑟忍不住再次在心里诅咒莫嘉娜一夜胖十斤），单是脑补一下那个令人难忘的场景，亚瑟就觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

而说到莫嘉娜……

“亚瑟！亚瑟！你在里面吗？我还在等着洗漱呢！”他老姐咚咚咚地捶着卫生间的门，同时提高了嗓门催促。

“等一会儿！马上出来。”亚瑟的声音闷声闷气地从另一侧传来。

“你在里面都呆了半个多小时了！”

“我……我有点便秘。”亚瑟随便扯了个谎。

“鬼才信你！快点出来，别逼着我强行把门踹开。”

这句威胁的效果立竿见影。门哗啦一下子被拉开了，亚瑟怀里抱着笔电悻悻地走了出来。

“上个厕所还带电脑？”莫嘉娜挑挑眉，一脸极富深意的表情，“没想到啊没想到，亚瑟你居然是这样的老猥/琐。”她拍了拍亚瑟的肩，窃笑着进了门。

亚瑟光顾着庆幸莫嘉娜没发现自己躲在里面是为了和谁秘密聊天，直到走出老远才反应过来，赶紧转头冲着卫生间的方向大声喊道：

“喂！！不是你想的那样！”

 

—— ——

时间已过了午夜，亚瑟却躺在被窝里辗转反侧，怎么也睡不着。白天经历的那些画面仍历历在目，伴着一个陌生而模糊的声音，在他的脑海中循环播放——

“为什么不让这段关系继续发展下去呢？”

“对方刚好也有着同样的感觉……”

那个有着明朗笑容的黑发男孩，他们在餐厅里逐渐靠近。

梅林的气息，他的嘴唇尝起来的味道。

亚瑟猛地从床上弹了起来，心虚地发现自己的脸颊有些发烫。

真是活见鬼了！

虽说亚瑟是个神经大条的人，但他骨子里其实并不傻。最近发生的一连串戏剧性事件早已彻底改变了他所熟悉的生活，也使得亚瑟在他十七年的幸福人生当中头一次产生了深深的自我怀疑。

鬼使神差地，他又打开了HiddenMagic的那篇文，抱着做贼一样的心态从头读了起来。

……好吧，那小子写得好像还挺不赖。

亚瑟大胆地设想了一下将自己代入文中主角后的情形，结果惊讶地发现他事实上完全不排斥这样的感情。

非但如此，他反倒……还觉得有一丝甜？

一定是莫嘉娜平时热衷的那些基佬文学也影响了他的口味。

亚瑟上下滑动着手指，很快就翻到了最近更新的一章。然而才看了没几行，他突然以最快的速度将iPad扔得远远的，仿佛捏着的是个随时可能触发的定时炸弹。

苍天在上，为什么没人告诉他这文里居然还写了自己和梅林的床戏？！

但没过多久，亚瑟又怂兮兮地去把iPad捡了回来，一边安慰着自己要学会“知己知彼”，一边鼓起十二分的勇气滑开锁屏。

十分钟后，亚瑟手中的平板再次不幸地砸在了地面上。

只是这回却是出于完全不同的原因。

向来以直男身份自居的亚瑟·潘德拉贡同学做梦也没想到，自己有朝一日竟会因为一篇同性网文而起了生理反应。

他尴尬不已地把额头贴在冰冷的墙壁上，试图让大脑内那些生动形象的十八禁画面消失，而先前与HM之间发生的对话却在此时悄悄钻进了他的脑海。

尽管内心万分不情愿，但亚瑟不得不承认那家伙说得没错，他的确很喜欢与梅林接吻所带来的体验。

无比正确而又令人心安，还有些该死的性感。

他以前从未产生过类似的感觉。

而就现在的情况来看，对此似乎仅剩下了唯一的合理解释——

也许……正如种种迹象所暗示的那样，亚瑟其实并没有他自己想象中的那么直。

甚至还有点弯。

这个突如其来的全新认知犹如一道划破天幕的闪电，陡然击中了他，震得亚瑟的三观都快碎成了渣。

不不不不不……

这也太特么扯淡了吧？！

不……不是吗？

亚瑟烦躁不安地在房间里来回踱步，思绪完全乱做一团。他不知道接下来该怎么做，也无法想象自己未来要如何面对其他人，而这段时间内发生在他身上的劲爆事件已经够多了。何况就算他出柜了，梅林那边还未必是Gay呢。

直到他的脚趾猛地踢到床头柜后，亚瑟才想起来自己忘记开灯了。

无声抱怨着这命运坎坷的一天，亚瑟捂住疼痛不已的脚趾重新躺了回去。再次翻来覆去折腾了很长一段时间后，他终于心事重重地睡着了。

而在他彻底陷入梦乡之前，亚瑟逐渐迷糊的意识里只闪现过这一个念头——

或许明天，他该亲自去找梅林谈谈。

 

 

【08】

“嗷！格温！”

梅林一下子从化学课本上抬起脑袋，气呼呼地瞪着坐在他身边的好朋友——他的肋骨在前一秒钟遭受了来自对方胳膊肘的无端袭击。

格温冲他使了个眼色：

“嘘！前方两点钟方向，小潘德拉贡出没——”

梅林连忙顺着她的视线望去，果然看到了一头熟悉的金发出现在教室门口。而就在这说话的功夫，他们谈论的对象倏然将目光落到了梅林的身上，紧接着他便拔腿朝这边走来。

“完了完了！”梅林一脸大难临头的表情，“他一定是来找我算账的。格温，拜托帮我打掩护！”眼看着躲藏已经来不及了，他干脆一头趴倒在课桌上装睡，用胳膊把自己的脑袋捂得严严实实。

“请问我能坐这里吗？”梅林听见亚瑟的声音在他头顶上方响起。

“当然可以了！正好我也想换到前面去，空出来的座位让给你。”格温热情洋溢地出卖了他。

正在“熟睡”中的梅林突然尖锐地哼了一声，听上去很像是“不许走！”。

“嗨！我知道你醒着。”

等格温离开后，亚瑟在他耳边调侃道。

梅林假装没听见。

“……你不会在生我的气吧？”亚瑟的语调突然变得担心起来，“如果是的话，我为昨天发生的事向你道歉。”

梅林接着装死，但内心却有些犹豫不决。

在昨晚一时冲动地给自己助攻之后，冷静下来的梅林趴在枕头上越想越没底，生怕这样逼之过急只会使结果适得其反——看在盖尤斯的假发套的份上，他宁可一丝不挂地在校长面前裸奔也不愿让他的暗恋对象因此而讨厌自己。

身为常年混迹腐圈的彩虹系写手，梅林自认为他的同志雷达一向都很准，但鉴于亚瑟平时的样子压根儿就不像个深柜，所谓的“那个吻很棒”的言论大概也没有任何的特殊含义；用格温的话来说，“天底下所有玩橄榄球的都直得像根不开窍的棒槌”。

可现在，这个名叫亚瑟·潘德拉贡的棒槌不仅没被他那些痴汉癌晚期的蠢话吓跑，反倒还表现得挺积极主动，梅林顿时觉得心中有块巨大的石头落了地，甚至产生了一丝微弱的希望。

“不，我没生气……”他终于肯抬起头。

“哦，那就好！”亚瑟似乎大为松了口气。

然而他的下一句话却让梅林的心情瞬间跌回了冰窖。

“——我主要想告诉你的是，昨晚我在网上找到了写那篇同人文的作者，还跟他聊了一会儿。然后我第一时间就想到了你……”

砰的一声。梅林拿在手里的课本猛地掉到了地上，连带着打碎了他的玻璃水杯，在逐渐安静下来的教室里闹出巨大的动静，也让刚踏进门的盖尤斯教授吓得差点心脏病发作。

“埃莫瑞斯和潘德拉贡！你俩能不能消停点？！”

格温从最前排的座位上转过身来，别有用心地冲他们挤了挤眼睛。

……这姑娘什么时候变得这么八卦了？

梅林红着脸捡起书，在化学老师堪比死亡射线的瞪视中闭紧了嘴巴，并打定主意在接下来的四十五分钟里无论亚瑟如何疑惑而好奇地戳他的胳膊，自己都坚决不会告诉对方他刚才反应如此之大的原因。

——那是什么意思？！

亚瑟该不会是猜到HiddenMagic的真实身份了？！

一直以来，梅林都非常小心，即便是最近写了篇搞事的同人文，他也时刻留意着，从不会在网上透露更多的蛛丝马迹。但在翻车的边缘试探惯了的梅林仍未料到自己居然真会有掉码的那一天，还好死不死地被他文中的男主角本人给知道了。

他觉得自己的人生简直衰出了新境界。

求生欲使得梅林暗暗打定了主意，待会一下课就立马溜走，绝不能给亚瑟当面质问他的机会。

 

——

这天晚上，一则突如其来的重磅新闻像颗原子弹般炸遍了整个同人圈。

向来坑品极好的HiddenMagic大大这次居然弃文了！

并明确表态再也不会写亚梅。

消息一传开，霎时间饭圈内的气氛凄惨得仿佛末日提前降临；数不清的断粮群众们在大大的停更声明底下集体刷留言表达心碎与不满，颇有分分钟上街为民请命的架势。

作为骨灰级死忠粉的莫嘉娜自然也在其中。

但不同于那些除了干嚎以外便无能为力的迷妹，她隐约地知道自己或许还能再做点什么。

而萌CP多年来培养的第六感告诉她，这事的发生准和自己亲爱的弟弟有关。

 

 

【09】

亚瑟很郁闷。

不，岂止是郁闷；如果情绪有体积的话，他现在的不爽大概能填满整个太平洋。

梅林对他没兴趣。肯定是这样。

两次逃跑已经足够说明问题了，就连瞎子都看得出来。对方根本不愿在他身边多呆上哪怕一秒钟。

意识到这点也让亚瑟的自尊心受了点小伤。好歹他也是校橄榄球队的队长，又兼具颜值优势的加成（有不少女生为证），平时别人主动投怀送抱都来不及，自己被拒这种悲催的破事却还是头一回发生。

他不知道梅林是怎么看待这场闹剧的，但亚瑟本以为，鉴于两人都处在受害者的统一阵营里，HiddenMaggic的那篇文至少会或多或少地拉近他们之间的关系，要是能趁机擦出点火花来那当然是再好不过。然而从目前的结果看来，这种想法简直错得不能更离谱。

更倒霉的是，他还很不幸地因为前天的起夜着凉得了重感冒，只能请假在家擤着鼻涕生闷气，同时胡乱猜测着梅林此刻正和谁一起，他们在做什么；而任何一种可能的答案都对改善他的坏心情毫无帮助。

流感病毒麻痹了亚瑟的呼吸道，却也格外放大了他潜意识里悄然萌发的那些恐怕连他自身都未曾察觉过的情感。

直到这时，他才充分意识到了自己竟已在不知不觉中喜欢上了那个大耳朵的黑发小子。

只可惜是单箭头。

亚瑟突然有些理解了莫嘉娜所热衷的那些没营养的同人文里始终求而不得的苦逼主人公。

然而没过多久，被他念及的那位本尊就啪嗒啪嗒地走过来，用她拿着的手机拍醒了亚瑟脑内自怜自艾的碎碎念：

“叫你好几遍了怎么不回答？聋了还是哑了？”

亚瑟揉着脑袋回瞪她：“难道你不该去学校了吗？”

“上午没课。”莫嘉毫不客气地拖过一把椅子坐下。

“所以呢？”亚瑟防备地问。

“HiddenMagic那档子事。你是不是开小号骚扰人家作者了？”

……有时候他简直怀疑莫嘉娜会读心。

如果要说过去无数次的姐弟战争让亚瑟学到了些什么，那就是千万别在莫嘉娜面前扯谎并指望着她会上当。因此在犹豫了片刻后，亚瑟只得老老实实地认栽，把自己与HM之间的对话，后来在教室里发生的事，以及他对梅林所产生的好感，一股脑儿地全招了。

自始至终，莫嘉娜听得比上课都还认真，原本愠怒的神色一点点地消失了，取而代之的那股诧异的激动劲儿就像刚吞了整整一吨的兴奋剂。并且在故事的结尾处，她瞪圆了双眼，再次实力展示了自己作为资深腐女的抓重点的本事：

“亚瑟！你这是出柜啦？！”

“有必要那么大惊小怪吗。”亚瑟心虚地避开视线，努力让自己听起来理直气壮。

莫嘉娜没理他，抓住亚瑟的肩膀就是一阵乱晃：“哎呀老弟你终于意识到了！”

亚瑟把她的魔爪给拍走：

“有啥用，梅林他又不喜欢我。”

这话总算让莫嘉娜收敛了一点，刚才的亢奋被满脸的恨铁不成钢所取代。

“就你这样打直球，不把别人吓跑才怪。要讲套路的懂吗？同人里都是这么写的。”

亚瑟正准备指出她所谓的“套路”全是纸上空谈，可莫嘉娜摆摆手示意他闭嘴。

“我可以帮你追梅林，但有一个条件。”

“你得说服HiddenMagic大大把那篇文写完。”

亚瑟在心里权衡了一下，突然觉得整场交易还挺划算。反正事到如今他已经不指望能再和梅林共驾友谊的小船了，因此哪怕这个狗头军师失败，自己也没什么可损失的。

“……成交！”

 

——

把莫嘉娜打发走后，亚瑟一口气睡过了大半个下午，醒来时夕阳的余晖正透过窗户，刺得他眼睛都差点睁不开。好在这一觉终于使他的感冒症状减轻了不少，于是亚瑟爬下床，打算去趟学校参加球队今天的训练。新的赛季即将开始，他这个队长可不能在关键时刻掉链子。

随后的两小时里，一切看似都进行得挺顺利，顺利到当亚瑟在训练结束后走向更衣室时，他几乎快忘了自己之前到底是因为什么而烦恼了。

只是几乎。

因为紧接着，他就在更衣室门外和梅林迎面撞了个满怀。

这世界还真见鬼的小。

亚瑟想不出看起来与运动绝缘的梅林怎么会跑到球员更衣室去，但他此刻被慌张和局促占满了的神经中枢没工夫深究这个问题，只能努力强装淡定。然而不知道为什么，梅林却显得比他还要不自在。亚瑟可以发誓，对方在看清自己的瞬间肉眼可见地畏缩了一下，随即涨红了脸，咕哝着“对不起”从他身边匆匆走掉，留下亚瑟站在原地，被这反应搅得完全摸不着头脑。

不过他并没有困惑太久——答案正悠然自得地翘着二郎腿，坐在屋里的长凳上等他呢。

“你怎么来了？”

亚瑟警惕地盯着莫嘉娜，忍不住怀疑她那副志得意满的模样背后又藏了什么鬼主意。

“看你打比赛啊。”

“……莫嘉娜你真以为我会信么？我刚才都碰见梅林了。”

“好吧，算你难得不蠢了一次。”莫嘉娜耸耸肩，最终还是憋不住笑容，“可惜你今天回来得太晚，没赶上最佳时机，简直白费了我选的这么得天独厚的地点。”

“别卖关子，有话快说。”

莫嘉娜做了个鬼脸：“这件事嘛，还多亏有兰斯牵线搭桥，帮我把梅林给约了出来。之前你训练时我就在跟你那位小迷弟聊天，顺便也试探了一下他对你的态度。咳，至于结果——” 

说到这里，她故意停了下来，饶有兴味地观察着自己弟弟的反应。而亚瑟被她吊着胃口，只好拼命绷住脸，试图别让自己表现得过于心急火燎，免得莫嘉娜以后又多了个笑话他的把柄。尽管他其实早就紧张得不行，一口气都提到了嗓子眼，半是害怕、半是期待自己即将听到的答案。

三秒钟后，亚瑟的大脑才迟钝地意识到有什么地方不太对。

“他的迷弟”？

大概是亚瑟纠结的眼神实在叫人看不下去，又或许只是因为受不了他长得能跑马拉松的反射弧，总之，莫嘉娜在盯了他一会儿后，终于大发慈悲地决定结束对亚瑟的灵魂考验：

“别瞎担心了笨蛋！赌一百块钱，他肯定也对你有意思。”

亚瑟·潘德拉贡整个人瞬间阳光灿烂了起来。

“真的？！！你确定？”

“废话，难道你还想质疑你姐的业务水平？”莫嘉娜开玩笑般地责备道，“大不了你现在去找梅林告白试试，他会不答应才怪。”

“但问题的关键就在这里，”出乎意料地，这番保证非但没起到安慰作用，反而让亚瑟像只被戳破的皮球似的重新瘪了下去。“上一次我找他想把事情都挑明了，结果人家根本不给我说完的机会。你让我该怎么开口？总不能等见了面就冲过去，大喊梅林我喜欢你吧？”

从莫嘉娜的白眼来看，显然她认定亚瑟已经无药可救了。不过，她还是积攒起了最后一点耐心，正打算再次给亚瑟的脑袋开个窍，却被一声突然响起的轻咳打断了。

两人同时扭过头，朝声音传来的方向望去。

本来已经离开的梅林不知什么时候又折了回来，此刻正带着一脸震惊的神情杵在更衣室门口，有些不敢相信地瞪着他们，如同无意间得知了某个天大的秘密。

——不用猜也知道梅林刚刚听见什么了。

尤其是在亚瑟还要命地把名字都嚷出来的情况下。

一时间，空气中凝重得似乎可以挤出水来。亚瑟只觉得他的心脏在胸腔里以前所未有的速度疯狂蹦迪，无数种可能出现的结局像流星雨般划过他的脑海。

最后还是梅林自己率先打破了沉默，小心翼翼地开口：

“呃，抱歉，我好像把手机落在屋里了……”

话还没说完，他的脸上泛起了可疑的红晕，眼神躲躲闪闪的，从墙角转到天花板，可就是不肯直视亚瑟。

后者立即将质询的目光投向在场的最大嫌疑人。

“干吗？”莫嘉娜很无辜地举起双手，嘴角止不住咧上耳根，“我发誓这纯属意外，真不是提前策划好的！骗你就咒我长青春痘。”然而地球人都看得出，刚从惊讶中回过神来的她无疑对眼下的突发状况十分喜闻乐见。不，喜闻乐见这个词简直用得太轻了。亚瑟几乎能确信，要不是有梅林在场，莫嘉娜准会开心地蹦起来。

……

那还真是足够凑巧。

倒不是说亚瑟对此有半点抱怨的意思。恰恰相反。而梅林的表情似乎证明了他也有着同样的想法。

“哎哟喂，看来某些人急需一点私人空间啊。”当够了电灯泡的莫嘉娜摆出一副受不了的样子站起身，窃笑着，意味深长地拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，冲他做了个“好好把握”的口型。

并且在出去时，还不忘格外贴心地帮他们带上了门。

 

——

“然后呢？”

高文意犹未尽地追问道，手里抓了一把爆米花却忘了要往嘴里塞。

“然后你得去问当事人啊！”莫嘉娜的声音从听筒里传来，语气中满是遗憾，“我那个蠢蛋弟弟回来后什么也不肯说。不过看在他傻笑了一整晚的份上，我敢拿我弟的发际线打赌他们绝对是成了。”

当然，这点小问题可难不住高文一颗八卦到底的决心。既然亚瑟想玩保密，那等明天到了学校他大可以亲自去找梅林打探情报。

世界上还没有谁能对自己这张潇洒倜傥的帅脸说不。高文信心满满地想。何况梅林那种一看就很好说话的人。

然而，现实却是高文眼巴巴地盼了一整天，梅林别说套话了，甚至连个影子都没出现。

直到快放学的时候，他才被告知梅林今天请了病假，压根就没来学校｡

——因为他也得了重感冒。

并且症状很神奇地和亚瑟的一模一样。

 

 

【10 Epilogue尾声】

按理说事情到这儿差不多该结束了，梅林想。自己和亚瑟真的在一起了，距离这个爆炸性消息的传出已过了将近一个月，他俩的CP粉们——无论是网上还是现实中的——都开始从当初美梦成真的激动狂欢中慢慢冷静下来，也习惯了在两位主角日常发糖秀恩爱的同时自觉爱护快被闪瞎了的双眼。不久前，亚瑟刚搬了进来，代替兰斯成为了梅林的新室友。

所有的迹象似乎都在表明，故事的结局就会像某些陈词滥调的童话那样，圆满而再无波澜。梅林自己也逐渐放下心来。没准这次的确是他足够走运，误打误撞追到了男神；至于那个写文的始作俑者究竟是谁，只要他不说，别人或许永远都不会发现。

这大概就能解释他竟会心大到把自己的iPad，在明知亚瑟知道解锁密码的情况下，随手扔在卧室就去洗澡的原因。

后来发生的事证明，这绝对是一个糟糕到极点的主意。

 

——

梅林刚从浴室里出来，头发还湿哒哒的，身上只裹着一条雪白的浴巾，裸露在外的皮肤冒着潮湿的水汽。

“梅林——”

亚瑟的声音从卧室里传来，拖长了声调，平静到听不出一丝情绪。

“这就来。”

梅林对即将到来的暴风雨一无所知，也丝毫没有觉察到危险的逼近。他答应着，向卧室的方向走去。

一进门，亚瑟正盘腿坐在床上，手里捧着他的iPad，不知道在看什么。见到梅林，他抬起头来，歪了歪脑袋，嘴角咧开了一个梅林有史以来见过的最灿烂的笑容。

“嘿！莫嘉娜刚才打来了电话，催我兑现之前答应她的承诺，然后我随手借用了你的平板……你猜怎么着？我在网上发现了一个好东西，不知道你有没有看过哎。”

他举起手里的iPad，戏谑般地冲着梅林挑了挑一边的眉毛，示意梅林凑近了来看。

不知为什么，梅林突然有了一种很不好的预感……非常非常不好的预感。

他鼓起勇气，强迫自己的眼睛望向依然亮着的屏幕。当那一大段熟悉到不能再熟悉的文字，连同底下的数千个点赞和几百条评论一块儿跳进他的眼帘时，梅林差点晕了过去。

靠！

见鬼！

他怎么就忘记了要退出他的Tumblr账号！

“我没……我没看过这个。这是什么？网络流行小说吗？”梅林强装镇定，故意作出一副无辜的样子。

“是吗？”亚瑟的眉毛都快飞到他的发际线上去了，“你确定你从来没有看过、或者听说过这篇同人文吗？”他的手指在屏幕上滑动了几下，“瞧，里面还用了我们俩的名字呢，连姓氏都一模一样。这还真够巧合的，不是吗？”

“……我真的不知道你在说什么。”梅林继续装傻充愣。

“那就很奇怪了……如果我没有记错的话，我貌似登录的是你的账号？还是说，你碰巧一不小心被盗号了，梅林？或者也许我应该叫你……”他故意又看了一眼屏幕，“……‘HiddenMagic’？”

Shit！！！

梅林在心里把他知道的所有少儿不宜的词语都骂了个遍，可就是想不出来一句合适的借口可以应付眼下的境况。

“……呃，也许是你自己搞错了？这肯定不是我的账号……我压根儿就没有注册过Tumblr……不对，事实上我甚至都没听说过这个网站！”

这话说出来连他自己都不信。

用脚趾头想也猜得出来，亚瑟肯定不会被这烂透了的说辞糊弄过去。他只是看似随意地站起身来，接着开始一步一步地向着梅林靠近，同时还不忘摆出自己最最真诚的表情，好像他真的只是纯粹出于好奇心，迫切想知道问题的答案似的。

这个邪恶的混蛋！

梅林下意识地后退了一步，直到他的后背抵住了坚硬冰冷的墙壁，才发觉自己已经无路可逃，他认输般地叹了口气闭起眼睛。

亚瑟的声音随后在离他的耳边很近的地方响起；他每吐一个字，温热而撩人的气息就打在梅林逐渐开始泛红的脸庞和脖颈上。

“这么大的秘密你竟然一直都瞒着我……你倒是说说看，我该怎么惩罚你呢，我亲爱的小法师先生？”

梅林猛地再次睁开眼睛。亚瑟那张好看到让人想犯罪的脸此刻正凑在自己面前；由于接受橄榄球训练而格外有力的手臂一左一右，牢牢地撑在了梅林脑袋两侧的墙上。在对上梅林的视线后，他的脸上绽开了一个明显不怀好意的微笑。

梅林不由自主地倒吸一口冷气，心跳没来由地开始加速。

显然是感觉到了他情绪的变化，因为亚瑟笑得更加得意了；他进一步倾过身子，嘴唇几乎是贴在梅林的脸边上，压低了声音对他耳语道：

“正好你才洗完澡只缠着毛巾，这样难道不是更方便么？”

听到这句话，梅林瞬间感觉自己全身的血液都涌上了他的脸颊，在那里转了一圈后，又向着他的腹部以下奔流汇聚而去。他费力地吞咽了一下，发现自己的舌头好像打了结一样说不出话来，只能用力地点了点头。

“很好。”

 

——

第二天，梅林一整天都没能下床。

 

 

END


End file.
